guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Moddok Crevice (mission)
Objectives and Rewards Objectives Travel through the Bahdok Caverns to escape to Vabbi **Bonus* Follow Dunkoro's remaining suggestions. *You have followed 0..4 of Dunkoro's 0..4 remaining suggestions. #At the beginning of the mission: Dunkoro: Why do I think you're lying to us? Is it that you fail to name your so-called friend? Or perhaps it's just the way you clutch that blade? Either way, dont trust this one, . Your choice here has no bearing on the bonus, although it may be easier to choose to fight the corsairs immediately. #Follow the southern wall to the east: Dunkoro: I don't like the look of this passage. There are no tracks going in or out. It looks like the corsairs avoid it completely. Perhaps we should learn from them and not travel that way. Just go back and avoid that path, following the main path. #At the bottom of the hill to the east of the waterfall: Dunkoro: Wait a second. Notice how the path here is worn? See those footprints in the mud over there? It looks like a patrol comes through here on a fairly regular basis. Perhaps we should conceal ourselves. I spotted a waterfall to the west that should drown out any noise we make nicely. Hide next to the waterfall and allow the corsair patrol to move by before continuing up that path. #At the top of the hill: Dunkoro: Corsair camps! There. To the west. Our best plan is to stay close to the eastern wall here and head north around the camps. If we're careful, we should be able to avoid them. Proceed cautiously. Hug the eastern wall to avoid the camp, fighting the insects along the path. #Further along the same path: Dunkoro: We've got to get past that camp. But look. You see those two corsair runners? They're sic job is to alert the other camps of any trouble. If they get away from us, they'll surely bring back reinforcements. You should see the corsairs before he makes his suggestions. My advice is to bring 2 snares and have your heroes target the closest runner using the lock target icon while you work on the other runner. After the first runner is dead have them target the other runner. This objective is virtually impossible without using snares on the runners, as they will always immediately flee. Rewards Creatures Monsters Corsairs * 17 Corsair Cutthroat * 22 Corsair Lieutenant * 22 Corsair Runner * 21 Corsair Wind Master * 16 Captain Bohseda * 23 Corsair Admiral Insects * 20 Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 Veldt Nephila Mandragors * 22 Mandragor Slither * 22 Mandragor Imp * 22 Stoneflesh Mandragor Bosses * 28 General Bayel: Defender's Zeal * 28 The Hunger: Hunger's Strike (cannot be capped) * 24 Yakun Trueshot: Cruel Spear * 24 Ranshek, Carrion Eater: Cleave * 24 Kenmak the Tranquil: Light of Deliverance Follow-up Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Wehhan Terraces. Talk to Kuwame there, to get the next Primary Quest, Rally the Princes Notes *This mission has a bug which only allows for 3/4 optional objectives to be completed. *This mission has a bug which sometimes teleports party members elsewhere in the mission after the cinematic. *Bayel is not a boss in the normal sense: players cannot capture his elite. *Possible Spoiler/Game Hint: The Hunger and Bayel are supported by several Bowmen that are standing on a bridge right above them. There are three ways of avoiding their fire. One is to run past both The Hunger and Bayel, out of the range of archers. The Hunger and Bayel will follow you, and you may kill them without their support. The other way is to ram straight into The Hunger and Bayel, and carefully position your party so that everyone is always under the bridge. That way the Bowmen will not be able to hit you with their arrows. You can also lure The Hunger away from both Bayel and the Bowmen and defeat him first, making the next battle much easier. category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna category:bugs